


Secret

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A.R.G.U.S Barry, Alternate Universe, Detective Len, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has been keeping a secret from everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Len glanced up from his paperwork when Patty spoke to him. She was the rookie that was now his partner. She and her cousin Eddie had both joined the force around the same time. It had been decided that Joe and Len would take on the newbies. At first Len wasn’t sure how to deal with the peppy girl. Don’t get him wrong he enjoyed her company but he was known to get very cold during cases at times and he had been partnered with Joe since his first day so he wasn’t sure how he and Patty would work. In the end there hadn't’ been a problem.

“Yes Patty?”

“Have you seen Eddie?” She asked, “I heard he and Iris told Joe they were dating, I wanted to make sure he’s still alive.” About time.

“Yes, he’s hiding out in archives.”

“Thank you!” Patty called as she went to find him. Len shook his head with a fond smile. It turned to a real smile though when a folder was put down in front of him.

“Careful there Snart,” came a familiar teasing voice, “People might start thinking you have a heart.”

“No need to be so _cold_ Allen.” Len responded. He finally looked up at the young man before him. Bright green crinkled up a little as the smile stretched across the young looking face.

“Is that what you're going with? I thought I was playing _cool_.”

“THere’s a line between chill and freezing. If you aren’t careful you’ll hurt someone’s feelings.”

“Never yours. You're too frigid for that.” Finally Len let a laugh escape.

“Alright Barry, what are you really doing here?”

“This is the evidence from the last crime scene. It looks like you were right again. It was the daughter.” Len nodded in thanks.

“Aw, you two are too adorable.” came a cooing voice. Both looked to see Len’s sister standing there.

“Hello Lisa, how did your date with Cisco go? I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to him?” Barry questioned as he hopped onto Len’s desk, ignoring the dirty look he got in response.

“It went well if I say so.” She responded with a fond smile on her face. Barry nodded with a smile as Len rolled his eyes.

“What are you two doing distracting my partner from his work.” Mock scolded Patty as she came up, Eddie close behind.

“Yeah right. We all know he does more than you.” Patty hit Barry in the arm.

“ _Rude_.”

“So Eddie I heard you finally told Joe, good for you.” Barry smiled happily at his sister’s boyfriend.

“Yeah…” Eddie gave a wavering smile.

“Just be glad you aren’t Len.” Lisa pipped up. A look of curiosity crossed Eddie’s face.

“Did you finally ask Barry out?”

“Oh my god. We are not dating.” groaned Barry.

“How come? It’s obvious you both like each other.” Patty sighed.

“I mean with all your flirting.” Lisa pointed out.

“We trade puns, that’s it. We aren’t a thing.” Len glared at his sister.

“Um… no offense but that is flirting when it comes to you both.” Eddie pipped up. The girls nodded in agreement.

“Can you believe this?” Barry huffed in annoyance. Len rolled his eyes over the whole situation. Lisa moved to stand beside her brother as Eddie and Patty shrugged, moving a little over to have their own conversation.

“Excuse me. I’m looking for Leonard Snart?” Len didn’t miss how Barry froze hearing the voice.

“Over there.” someone pointed. Barry seemed to relax easily but he turned, knowing for a fact that the man entering wouldn’t be able to see his face. Pretending not to notice Len looked back towards the man making his way over. He was well dressed with slick back hair. The next thing that happened occurred to fast for Len to really process anything. All Len knows is that one moment the man was drawing a gun and the next Barry moved. The man was on the ground, gun out of his hand and Barry had a different one trained on him.

“Well well well.” the man laughed, “So this is where you disappeared to huh?”

“They are already on their way and if you make a move I will shoot you.” Len could only look to his sister in shock. The steel in Barry’s voice was deadly. He was serious.

“What’s wrong _Flash_? Must be something.” Barry’s eyes narrowed, tensing as he aimed his gun at the man. Instead of a shot though with a swift movement the man was knocked out.

“Allen what the hell is going on?” Barry sighed as he pulled out a badge.

“Sorry sir, but I was under strict orders not to tell anyone what was going on. My department deals with matters that… concern public safety but not their knowledge of it. This man had gone rouge. We had intel that he would be aiming at someone here. My job was to keep an eye on here, only make myself known when it came time.”

“Your department? Of what?” Singh asked.

“A.R.G.U.S.” a woman responded as she walked in. She sneered at the unconscious man before looking at Barry.

“Good work Allen.” Barry nodded, not looking at the group of people behind him, nor his father figure who had been walking in when the whole thing happened.

“What did you find out?”

“He was after Leonard Snart and Lisa Snart because of their father’s involvement with a shady arms deal that went south quickly.” Barry informed dutifully as he slipped his gun away. The woman nodded in response. Len could only watch on. At one point Barry headed back into his labs. When Len had the chance he followed after.

“Hey.” Barry paused in grabbing something. He turned around, leaning against the desk but still not looking Len in the eyes.

“Hey.” He spoke so softly.

“So what happens now?” Len asked as he looked at the young man. He thought he knew the person before him, knowing them since childhood yet all this time there was so much he didn’t know.

“Now I go back. I was only here because of the mission.” Len nodded slowly.

“Alright.” Len began moving closer to the distressed young man.

“Listen Len I-” Len lifted his chin and kissed him.

“W-what was that about?” Barry asked softly after they broke apart.

“Well if this is my last chance, seems like a bad idea not to take it.”

“Len…” Gentilly he pressed his lips back to Barry’s. After they broke apart they just stood close.

“I have to go…”

“I know.” Len responded, pressing a light kiss to Barry’s forehead.

“I love you Barry.” Len spoke only once Barry was long out of earshot.

~  
Len was quiet most days, not his usual joking self. It had been a few months since Barry left and nothing had been able to get him back to normal. A new forensic scientist took Barry’s place but everyone was more solemn. A heavy sigh passed by as Len tiredly rubbed his forehead. A file was placed on his desk. He just nodded.

“Are you really giving me the cold shoulder now? I had to go through a lot of paper works and a few missions to finally be able to work here permanently.” Len wiped his head up, looking in shock at the beautiful smiling young man before him. Barry seemed so happy. Len grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling him down as he leaned up, kissing him deeply.

“Barry!”

“Oh my god dad!”

“About time!” Len ignored the chattering going on around him.

“So… dinner tonight?” Barry asked sheepishly.

“It’s a date.” Len promised with a joyful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was going somewhere then it went in a different direction.


End file.
